The Damned's Piece of Heaven
by TrampledRose
Summary: A story about a boy with Antrophobia looking for companionship. Who is capable of earning his trust? Will it be possible for him to overcome his fear, for love? OC x OC, Bethan on the side. Yaoi. Closer to M than T, but still T. Check it out! Dedicated to a friend.
1. Prologue

**_This may not have the most MBAV theme, but these characters have been trapped. And I have to open the cage to somewhere. This is my Somewhere. So, this fanfiction is selfish and mainly for me. But I want to share it anyway._**

 ** _I do not own MBAV, but select characters and the plot line are mine to go Somewhere_**.

 _The Damned's Piece of Heaven_

 _Prologue_

~No P.O.V.~

This story is gonna be bewildering.

It contains few main charactors, but it is equally complicated.

It involves a Shape-Shifter who knows his species is dwindling. Who is searching for companionship. And who suffers from severe anthrophobia, the fear of people. His name is Kolin.

It involves an Angel who doesn't know he has six years left on earth. Who wants only to be himself. But understands that his conformity is inevitable. His name is Jeffrey.

It involves a siren/spell caster hybrid who knows not how to use his power. Whose lineage makes him wish for things he doesn't want. And who has a strange habit his friends associate with paranoia. His name is Dimitri.

And it involves two vampires who are infatuated by each other. Who desire nothing more than the other. And who are scared of themselves. Their names are Ethan and Benny.

This story is gonna be spectacular.


	2. Meeting The Blondes

**_QUICK IMPORTANT NOTE: When picturing the characters: Kolin - similar to Josh Hutcherson. Jeffrey - similar to Riker Lynch. Dimitri - similar to Ross Lynch._**

 ** _I do not own MBAV, but select characters and the plotline are mine to go Somewhere._**

 _The Damned's Piece of Heaven_

 _Meeting The Blondes_

~Kolin's P.O.V.~

I'm dreaming.

I know I'm dreaming, because this is a nightmare. A nightmare in which I am being chased by whole skeletons with eyes. Every now and then, the heads fall off and the skeleton has to pick it up (that would normally be comical, but it just downright terrifies me).

Nothing gives me the creeps more than bones, or tendons, or flesh, or anything that should be inside skin. If I think about it too hard, about what's actually under the soft layer that surrounds people, I get real freaked.

Doctors have diagnosed me with a strong mix of anthrophobia, osteophobia, and hemophobia. 'I've never seen anyone like this,' they say. 'I suppose it's osteophobia, but that's never been diagnosed before . . .'

Anyway, the dream.

Even though I know I'm dreaming, I can't stop running. They kept chasing me, I kept running. Wash, rinse, repeat.

"Kolin!" Someone calls from above. I look up and respond to the familiar voice, shouting his name in return. He doesn't hear. "Time to wake up!"

I open my eyes. And I am laying in my bed at the Morgan - Weir residence. Ethan hovers in the door frame, a wide smile on his face. I look away; his teeth look too sharp, eyes too wide. I look again, and he is normal.

My alarm clock looks at me condescending. I told you to wake up, but you wouldn't listen. It says, with it's disappointed 11:32. I roll my eyes and sit up, half-looking at Ethan.

"What do you want so early?"

"I have friends coming over."

"Okay. Thanks for tellin' me." I say. When he or our roommate Benny have friends over, I usually stay up in my room.

"No, Kolin, I mean, I think it's time you meet more people."

My eyes shoot up to him. "What? No. Ethan, we've talked about this-"

"And that is totally disregarded today. You'll be like this forever if we don't do something." He walks over and opens the curtain. Sunlight streams in, and when my eyes adjust, he says, "It's time to go outside, see the world, smell the roses!"

"I hate roses. You know that. And the world, it's scary, Ethan. Why bother looking for a diamond in this coal? No such thing." I get up and close the curtain. Ethan pouts and opens them again.

"God, Kolin. Please." He gives me a serious look. "I'm just asking this one thing. Two people. Two. They want more buddies, and you need more buddies, so this will be great."

"They won't understand me. Not like you and Benny do." I reasoned. I started shoving on some jeans.

"Maybe not. But they actually have a couple quirks themselves." Ethan winked.

"Really? What?"

"Meet them and find out! They'll be here soon, so hurry downstairs!" He said as he did so himself.

I sighed, at war with myself on if I should try this. I decided, finally, that I would do it. But not for me. For Ethan and Benny, because they mean well in their intentions.

I searched my drawers for a good shirt, and settled on a loose dark green t-shirt. I went into the bathroom. Deodorant, toothpaste, hairbrush. I checked myself out in the mirror: my brown hair undercut and now styled, my brown eyes now free of sleep, my naturally tan skin pale as always, if not a little green with nerves. My muscles stood out well, giving me a hint of life, at least.

I shoved into a pair of ankle socks and black chucks. Then I went downstairs.

Ethan grinned at me. "A new man, I tell you."

Benny peeked over from the couch and smirked sleepily. Ethan probably woke the night owl and made him come downstairs, where he more than likely fell asleep on the couch. "Hey, Kolin. You look human again." He muttered.

"Jeez, did I really look that bad?" I asked.

"Yeah. But it's cool. Grab you some food; Ethan made blueberry waffles."

I perked up. I loved waffles. I grabbed the second from the top and drenched it in syrup and smeared it with butter. It was gone in eight bites.

Just as I reached for seconds, Ethan went to the door. "I see them coming up the driveway! Kolin, come on!"

"What? I can't even wait until they're inside?" But Ethan gave me a stern look and opened the door, waving his arm for me to go. "No, I am not going first. I'm right behind you." He rolled his eyes and went outside, and I reluctantly followed.

There were two figures approaching, both with mops of blonde hair. I was surprised they had walked - we live kind of out of town, and the driveway is long and uphill.

When we were close enough, I checked them out. The two men were both blonde and brown eyed and very attractive in their own way, but that where the similarities end.

One was short, his hair messy and long, framing his rounder face with a button nose. His gait was slow and relaxed. He was in shape, but not thick or buff.

The other was tall, hair cropped in an undercut similar to mine, but his angular face wore it better. He walked slow with the other, but you could tell his long legs objected. He was fit for sure, but not the buff kind. He was kind of lean, actually.

Ethan raised a hand in greeting, and the two smirked. "Hey, guys! How have you been?"

"I can't complain, honestly." Said the short one. He nodded his head at me. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Kolin. Kolin, this is Dimitri," - He nodded at the shorter one - "and Jeffrey."

"Hello." Said Dimitri politely.

"You can call me Jeff, if you want. It's nice to meet you." He stretched out his hand to shake mine.

I screwed up.

His tendons poked out as he stretched his long fingers, and I thought too hard about it. I freaked.

I took a jerking step back, my heart thudding in my rib cage. The thought of that just made me more anxious, and I looked fearfully into Jeff's eyes, who looked affronted.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Dimitri scowled.

Jeff withdrew his hand and looked at Ethan questioningly. I watched as the tendon in his neck stretched, and imagined his windpipe being twisted shut with the movement.

"Kolin." Ethan spoke firmly. "Chill. It's okay."

I looked pleadingly into his solid ones. But even that wasn't enough today. "I can't do this." I rasped. I turned and stumbled toward the house. Dimitri was shouting thing behind me, calling me rude. Ethan quieted him, and I knew he would soon start explaining. But I was inside before I could hear.

When in my room, safe in my bed, and my mind calmed and my heart settled, I thought about what Ethan would be saying.

'I'm sorry. He has trouble with people. He has a few phobias.' He'd list them, holding his hands up in a peaceful way. 'I mean, he can do alright with emotions and talking, but physical stuff, even the sight, sets him off. But once he's used to you, it'll be cool.'

I imagined them standing there, arms crossed and pissed off, spitting about me not being worth it, walking away. Just like the others.

I screwed it up again.

 _~Ethan's P.O.V.~_

I tapped lightly on Kolin's door. "Kolin?"

He didn't answer. "Kolin, open the door."

"No."

"Kolin." My voice became stern as my patience waned. "I mean it. I'm not joking."

He swung the door open and glared at me, then his eyes flickered to the two figures beside me.

"Hey." Jeff said.

Dimitri quickly took over. "Ethan explained everything. We'd like to formally apologize for our behavior."

"Dimitri, quit saying we." Jeff said, shoulder bumping him.

Dimitri blushed. "Right. We - I - also give you my word to try to understand your situation better. If you would like to give us another try, I'm willing if you are."

Kolin looked stunned. His eyes were wide, lips parted. I almost smirked.

"Uh. . ." He said smartly. "Well, I mean, yeah. Sure." He gave the boys The Smile; Kolin was always so shy and introverted, but when he smiled, it took everyone's breath away. Even I, with no attraction toward him, forget how to breathe.

"Alright, then." Dimitri said after a moment. I looked at Jeff, who's cheeks were red and eyes were wide. I grinned. "Well, we're all going to eat tomorrow evening. Would you have any interest in joining us?"

"Sure." Kolin said, his voice cheerful. His eyes shone with joy, and his cheeks were pink in excitement. He was such a kid sometimes.

"Alright. We will see you at six-thirty."

"Okay." Kolin smiled again. Jeff flushed out again. He cleared his throat and said a polite farewell.

I saw them out, then after they were far enough, I turned to Benny, who was half awake watching TV on the couch. I grinned lazily, watching his head bob up and him rubbing his eyes. A sense of peace overcame me, and I went to sit next to him.

He jumped as I landed. "How'd it go?" He slurred.

"Kolin agreed to come with us tomorrow."

Benny grinned over my shoulder. "If anyone could do it, it'd be you, E." I smiled. "Now hold still."

my heart pounded in fear and excitement and slight arousal from his words, but he just leaned his head on my shoulder and fell asleep. Disappointed though I was, I smiled again and watched the lame TV with his soft snores in my ear.


	3. Quirks

**_I do not own MBAV, but select characters and the plot line are mine to go Somewhere._**

 _The Damned's Piece of Heaven_

 _Quirks_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

At six p.m. the next night, Kolin laid on his bed dying.

He wasn't dying literally, but he was terrified, and his mind was shutting down.

"Ethan." He whispered. "Help me."

"I'm trying to." The boy said with annoyance, rubbing his brows with a bit much force. He sat on a chair next to the bed. "But you are giving me absolutely nothing to work with."

"Ethan." Kolin said. "Please. Hurry."

"Dude, just give me a hint. What. Do. You. Want. To. Wear?"

"I don't know." He whined. "Just pick something out, please."

Ethan exhaled and picked up a shirt. "How about this one? This is neat."

Kolin peeked out from under his elbow and groaned. "We said no to that one already."

Ethan jumped out of his seat. "Dammit, Kolin! What do you want from me?" Ethan was now completely irritated.

Just then, Benny knocked on the door. He came in anyway, fully dressed and ready to leave.

"Benny, help." They both said instantly.

Benny gave them a pitying look. "Aww. Are my boys still doing this?"

"Obviously." Ethan said slowly.

Benny put his hand in Ethan's hair, watching him sigh and lean into it. A warm feeling rose in him. "You go get dressed, Ethan. I'll help Kolin. Trust me."

"Okay." He sighed. He left the room. Benny turned to Kolin, who looked at him with desperation.

"So, Kolin, just say this. What kind of vibe are you trying to give them?"

"Vibe?" He looked up as he thought about it. "I want them to think I'm not a screw-up. And that I'll be a cool friend."

"Alright. Okay. So you wanna look pretty chill. Like you didn't torture Ethan over this for half an hour.

"I'm sorry." Kolin blushed.

"It's fine." Benny said.

"You killed me today, you indecisive teenage girl!" Ethan called from the bathroom.

"Like I said, fine." Benny repeated. "Anyways, as chill as you wanna come off as, you are not a chill person. So that would be false advertisement."

"False adver. . .?" Kolin was confused by Benny's logic.

"You are, though, pretty cool. And, I believe you are pretty classy."

"Classy?"

"Yeah. So, I personally think you should go with vintage swag."

"Swag." Kolin deadpanned.

"Yeah. Wait here. You can borrow something of mine." He ran out, then returned with material in his hands. "This is precious to me. Don't stain it. If you do, you have to buy the Clorox, and we can make Ethan clean it."

"I will not!" Ethan barked as he stomped down the hallway.

Kolin caught the material as Benny tossed it to him. He sat up and held it out in front of him. Kolin smirked.

"This, I can work with."

Dimitri and Jeff were waiting at the end of the driveway for the three boys.

"So, it's called a driveway, because that's where you put your automobiles?" Jeff asked.

"Exactly! You are getting the hang of this, Jeffrey." Dimitri cheered. Jeff gave a closed mouth grin.

"I have another question."

"Of course!"

"What are automobiles, exactly? What makes them move?"

Dimitri's jaw hung down as he searched for words. But Jeff looked up at the house. "Oh, hey. They're coming now."

Dimitri, being a head shorter than the other, had to wait another moment before they came into his view. He stared at the three figures. "Honestly, I thought Kolin would change his mind."

Jeff didn't respond. He was transfixed at the sight. Ethan wore his normal graphic tee and dockers, and Benny wore his stripes and fitting jeans, and both boys were beautiful in their own way. But Kolin was dressed much different than the day before.

He wore the same black chucks as before, but his legs bore black skinny jeans, and his torso was seemingly wrapped in a light green button down, rolled up to his elbows, and a neat black vest revealing his slim waist. His hair was brushed up in a fro-hawk that complimented his undercut, yet looked nice.

Jeff turned red and looked back at Benny, grinning politely.

"Hey, guys." Ethan said when they were close enough.

"Hello." Jeff said to distract himself.

"Well, I feel a little undressed." Dimitri admitted, looking at Kolin with appraisal.

Kolin blushed intensely. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Dimitri said brightly. "You look dapper."

Kolin looked off-put by the word, and Jeff scrambled for something to say.

"Well, then." Dimitri continued. "Shall we?"

Per Dimitri's suggestion, the five men went to a steakhouse. The building was crowded upon entry, with bodies swarming in anxiety, trying to reserve a table first. Kolin swallowed hard, keeping his eyes down and his person near Benny's.

Dimitri went thought the crowd to ask the wait time, and Ethan was being his normal optimistic chatty self. "Man, I haven't had steak in a while. This place is nice. What about you, Je-Jeff?" Ethan's voice took on a different tone, and Kolin couldn't help but look up.

Jeff seemed in a sort of daze: eyes distant and body swaying slightly. "Benny, Jeff's out." Ethan sighed.

"Is he okay?" Kolin asked, looking at the two.

"He's fine. He just zoned out. It's what he does." Ethan assured him.

The surrounding people drew tighter as more people entered. Jeff was pushed into Kolin, who gasped at the contact.

Dimitri appeared and informed them that the wait time was thirty to forty minutes. Benny looked hesitant.

"Will it be worth it? Jeff and Kolin are already freaking out. Let's at least go outside while we consider."

"Good idea." Ethan said, and the three proceeded to push the anxious two through the door. Jeff still seemed pretty out of it, but he stood still now, and his gaze shifted to the others every now and then.

Kolin took a deep breath and looked at Dimitri apologetically. But his gaze was elsewhere.

A yellow car that had just pulled up now had people spilling out of it. When they were close, one boy with icy blue eyes saw them and jogged over. "Hey, Dimitri!" He said, a slight lilt in his voice that Kolin couldn't place.

"Seymour, hi. What a surprise." The way he said it made Kolin think it wasn't a surprise at all. But the man - Seymour - was oblivious.

"Hey, man, do you know the wait time as of now?"

Dimitri smiled cruelly. "I just caught word that it was currently an eighty to ninety-five minute wait."

"Aw, man. Me and the guys really want to eat here tonight." Kolin and Ethan stared wide-eyed at their blonde friend, while Benny looked disappointed.

"Well, we could wait with you, if you want. We don't have that much longer, though. . ." Dimitri offered, trailing off.

"Nah, bro, we're starving. I think'll just go to Waffle House or something. See ya later." And he left.

As soon as he did, Ethan looked at Dimitri with upset eyes. "You knew he was gonna be here."

"Of course I knew." He shrugged.

"And you lied."

"Of course I lied."

"That was wrong." Jeff suddenly spoke up, before his eyes clouded again.

Benny shook his head. "Let's just order in a pizza at home, okay?"

"Sounds fine. What do you think, Kolin?" Ethan asked.

"Um, yeah." He couldn't keep the relief from his voice.

The three nodded and started to the car. Kolin froze, looking at Jeff, who was still dazed. He looked to Ethan for help, but saw they were already in the car.

His heart pounded at the thought, but he prepared himself before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the car. Jeff stopped beside the door and his hand clenched around Kolins'. He pulled it away and met eyes with Jeff.

"You didn't have to do that." He said, eyes clear.

"They left you."

"They wait for me to be independent." Jeff said.

Kolin flushed. He knew what that was like. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

The corner of Jeff's mouth lifted. "It's fine."

When they were in the car, Ethan handed Dimitri ten dollars.

"They placed a bet on if you guys would hold hands by the time we leave here." Benny explained with a smirk. Both Jeff and Kolin flushed out.

"Wait, aren't you two dating?" Kolin questioned, pointing at Dimitri.

Dimitri froze. "Jeffrey, tell me he's not asking about me and you." His voice bordered mocking.

"He is." Jeff said, trying not to join Benny and Ethan in their howling.

"I'll just take that as a no." Kolin said with red ears. And the others joined in to the laughter.

After the pizza, and their blonde friends went to their house, Kolin asked Ethan to explain what happened tonight.

"That's their quirks." Ethan said. "Jeff zones out in large crowds, and Dimitri keeps tabs on people he doesn't trust."

Kolin wasn't sure what to say, so he thanked him and started to go to his room.

"Hey, Kolin?"

He turned. "Yeah?"

"I gave them your phone number."

"DAMMIT, ETHAN!"


	4. Not Yet

**_Apologies for the very long break. But I'm back now, really._**  
 ** _I do not own MBAV, but select characters and the plotline are mine to go Somewhere._**  
 _The Damned's Piece of Heaven_

 _Not Yet_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Before Kolin could fall asleep that night, he received a text from a number identifying itself as Dimitri, wondering what he was doing the next day. After establishing he was free, they determined he would go to his and Jeff's house to hang out. Kolin slept restlessly in his excitement.

The next day, dressed and fed (Ethan's waffles), he informed Ethan (the only one awake) of his plans.

"Not so upset I gave your number away now, huh?" Ethan smirked, glad for the slight justification.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Ethan just kept cooking, humming a happy tone.

Kolin arrived at the house and knocked tentatively. Jeff opened the door with a friendly grin, and the two took in each other.

Jeff had dressed in some casual khaki pants and a button-up plaid shirt. Kolin wore just jeans with his own button-up.

"Kolin, what a pleasure." Dimitri said from behind Jeff. He wore dockers and a sweater vest over a simple white button-up.

Kolin took in the house: bluish-white walls, a huge couch with more throw pillows than Kolin thought could fit on the couch casually. Soft colors, numerous windows, lamps, and carpet.

"Are you sure this is an apartment?" Kolin asked quietly.

"I most certainly appreciate your praise." Dimitri purred. "I take much pleasure in my designing abilities."

"Jeff didn't help?" He teased lightly while slipping off his shoes.

"Jeff is a temporary resident here. I had this place fully formed well before he asked for a place while he traveled."

"Oh?" Kolin asked as he calmly moved about the room.

"I'm only here a few years." Jeff spoke up.

"Where are you from, then?"

"Europe. You wouldn't know the place." Jeff said vaguely with a tone that told Kolin that was all he would say on the subject.

"Anyways," Jeff resumed his calm person. "What about you? Are you traveling as well?"

"Oh, no. I recently lost my brother, who was also my roommate. I couldn't afford the apartment anymore, so Ethan and Benny are letting my bunk till I finish my classes and get a decent job." While saying this, Kolin tried to sound like it wasn't a big deal, but both of the men there became pale in the face anyway.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to pry." Jeff amended quickly.

"It's alright. It was a while ago."

The awkward silence made Kolin anxious. Dimitri noticed immediately.

"Well, then Kolin, if you don't mind, I'll fix a little something to eat. Please, make yourself at home." He went into the kitchen with haste. Kolin knew it would be too awkward to inform him that he had just eaten.

Jeff walked over to the couch and sat. Kolin couldn't help but disapprove at his position. Too calm, too bent...

"So, I'd like to apologize for Dimitri's behavior back at the restaurant. He gets a little vengeful at times."

"I understand." Kolin said quickly.

"He's been wronged many times. He does his best." Jeff said with a sad smile. Kolin just nodded.

There was a silence. It was not uncomfortable as the two listened to the soft clanging and sizzling coming from the kitchen. Koiln wondered what he was fixing.

"So, what are some of your interests?" Jeff questioned, interrupting his train of thought.

"Um, well, I like animals, and reading." Kolin spoke with hesitation.

"Oh? What kind of books do you enjoy?" Jeff said, perking at the answer.

"Oh, old stuff. I don't think you'd recognize it."

Jeff grew a knowing smirk, putting his chin on his fist. "Try me."

After eggs and hash browns from Dimitri and a thorough book discussion with Jeff - who was very well-rounded concerning old novels - Kolin knew it was time to take his leave.

"You'll be coming back again soon, I hope. We've had a blast in your company." Dimitri smiled.

"Yes, and I've never met anyone so in love with Dimitri's breakfast potatoes." Jeff added good-naturedly.  
It was true, though: when Kolin tasted those potatoes, he knew he was going to be miserably full and perfectly content all at once.

"Yes, we will be doing this again soon." Kolin agreed.

Dimitri chuckled and bid him farewell.

Jeff leaned in close to Kolin as he opened the door and put his hand on his shoulder. Kolin flinched in dismay and moved away, and only then did he realize what he did. Jeff looked hurt.

"N-not yet." He murmured. "I can't do that."

"I understand. Sorry." He said it in a low voice as well.

Kolin nodded and left, smiling apologetically.


	5. Just A Hand

**_I do not own MBAV, but select characters and the plotline are mine to go Somewhere._**

 _The Damned's Piece of Heaven_

 _Just A Hand_

~Kolin's P.O.V.~

I know before I even open my eyes that today, I am not well.

This happens twice, maybe three times a month. I have a coping method: I don't move.

I lay in bed the whole day, moving as little as possible, until the day ends.

But Ethan and Benny hate it.

Ethan comes in to wake me up, but sees the expression on my face and sobers.

"Kolin?"

"No."

He looks desperate out of the corner of my eye. "Come on, Kolin. Not today. Jeff is over. Please."

My heart skips a beat. "Alone?"

"Yeah. He said something about wanting to loan you some books." He scratches his head.

I exhale. I can't believe he remembered.

"Tell him to leave them downstairs. And I'll text him tomorrow."

"Kolin. . ." He whines. He walks in to my line of sight and keeps approaching.

"Stop." I shift away, panic pumping my heart. I'm hyperventilating.

He looks disappointed. He backs away. "He's all dressed up."

"He's always dressed up."

Ethan gives a breathy chuckle that tells me I don't know what I'm talking about.

"Please, Ethan."

He sighs, looks around. Kicks my bed. I startle.

"Dammit Ethan!" I am trembling. Sick to my stomach.

Ethan is pale. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"Please." I say, and I almost sob. "Go."

He leaves, looking sad.

I lay for a while longer. Thinking. Trying not to.

I lay spread eagle, and breathe.

But then there is another knock on the door.

I sigh. Ignore it. Focus on my mind.

Then it opens.

"How are you feeling?" It's Jeff. He walks forward slowly.

"Don't!" I say loudly. "Don't come closer."

He freezes, unsure.

"No." He says quietly. "No, I think I should come closer."

 _What?_

,He continues forward, and I sit up, ignoring myself.

"Jeff, stop."

He pursues, eyes set on me. I can't look at him, at his body.

"I won't forgive you." I choke out, pressing my back to the wall away from him.

He is against the bed now.

"Kolin. Open your eyes."

I do.

And all I see is a hand.

Jeff is offering me his hand, waiting.

I stare for a long, long moment. He doesn't say a word, looking at me, using my time.

Finally, I reach out and take it.

He helps me to the edge of the bed and lets me sit there. He sits beside me, about a foot to my left. He continues to wait.

I count with him silently.

It takes me eight minutes to find his hand again. Six more to rest my head on his shoulder, lean into him. Only four more to fold myself into him completely, let him hold me.

We breathe together. Hearts beat together. He keeps me enveloped, and it is something I could never experience before now. Something I'd never want to change.


	6. The Bar - Part 1

**_I do not own MBAV, but select characters and the plotline are mine to go Somewhere._**

 _The Damned's Piece of Heaven  
_  
 _The Bar - Part 1  
_  
~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Jeff did look very nice. It seemed he had dressed up very intentionally. When he and Kolin were done cuddling, he asked if Kolin wanted to go downstairs. He had an invite for the household.

"Dimitri's 21st birthday is coming up in two weeks. I'm taking him to that bar on Fifth Street. All off you are welcome to come."

"Hey, that sounds fun." Ethan said spiritedly. "I'd love to."

"Isn't the one on Fifth a gay bar?" Benny asked.

"Yes, it is. That's the place Dimitri likes." Jeff said.

"Oh." Ethan said. Suddenly, both he and Benny were blushing. "Well, I'll go, if it's for Dimitri."

"Of course. I will too." Benny said, fidgeting slightly.

"I'm glad." Jeff smiled sweetly. "Afraid I must take leave. I have a busy day. Will you walk me out, Kolin?"

"Sure." He said, still warm and dizzy from before. He couldn't remember why he was so freaked out this morning – all he could think about was Jeff's embrace.

They were out the door now. Jeff stopped and turned to him.

"If you don't mind my asking, are you feeling any better?"

"Much." Kolin said, refraining from stuttering.

"Good. Hey, listen." Jeff made eye contact. "I understand if you can't come to the party. I noticed how you got at that steakhouse. But, if you can make it…" He took a small step towards Kolin, head bowed to maintain eye contact. "…I'd be very glad to see you there."

"Um, yeah, I'll definitely try my best." Kolin was acutely aware of the small distance between them now.

"And, if you need me to help you, you know, if you get bad again, I'll do it. As a friend would, of course."

"Of course." But this body language that he was portraying suggested anything but friendly. He was staring at Kolin's lips now, leaning as much forward as possible without taking another step.

Plus, the way they fit together just minutes before, felt more intimate than anything Kolin had ever done with a person. Maybe it was just his imagination, since he had never been so close to someone before. But it was definitely more than friendly to Kolin.

"You don't have to say that, you know."

"Say what?"

"That you'd do it again. It probably made you uncomfortable."

"N-no. I mean, it helped a lot." Kolin was struggling with his words now, because he was hyper focused on Jeff's own lips. He couldn't look away.

"I'm glad." He spoke so quietly that it gave Kolin goose bumps. His heart was racing. He had never shared a kiss before, in a romantic sense. Was this it?

But Jeff pulled back, giving that same sweet smile. Kolin nearly objected to this, but desisted from doing so.

"I'll see you, then. Text me about those books when you're done."

"Okay."

Kolin had called Jeff over eight days later. He wasn't actually freaking out, but he really wanted to be around Jeff, to feel the sensations that were present last time.

Jeff came in with a worried look on his face. Kolin had made sure that when he came in, he was lying still on the bed, like last time.

"Hey." Jeff greeted quietly.

"Hey." Kolin repeated.

"You're not feeling well?"

"No." Kolin lied. Well, he didn't feel like he was lying. His heart was racing.

"And you want my help?"

"Yes." He swallowed hard, suddenly apprehensive. Was he willing to be touched again?

But before he could object, Jeff was there, offering his hand. Kolin took it and sat up. Jeff sat beside him.

The process went a lot quicker this time. He took the blondes hand, and then leaned against him, and suddenly they were laying back, foreheads pressed together.

They were all breath and skin and eyes not looking at each other, afraid to break the moment, make it awkward.

Finally, Jeff spoke. "Is this any better?" He said it so quietly, Kolin almost missed it.

"Much." Kolin said, just as quiet. He imagined that this closeness was the equivalent of a kiss.

"I'm glad. Anything I can do to help. As a good friend."

"Yeah." Kolin was actually getting more and more annoyed by that word, concerning this event. But just went he was about to say something, Benny opened the door.

"Hey, Ethan's making sandwiches, are you guys' hun-gry…?" Benny froze as he saw them, eyes wide. Kolin scrambled up, face aflame. But Jeff was unaffected. He sat up slowly a moment after.

"Benny." Kolin said as a stiff greeting.

Benny sucked his lips up, eyes shining with mirth. "Okay, I see. I'll leave you alone. Come down when you're ready." He left quickly.

As he ran back down the stairs, he shouted to Ethan. "Hey, Ethan, they're KANOODLING!"

Both Kolin and Jeff heard it, and flushed.

"So, um, wanna sandwich?"

And it was over.

Then it was time for the bar party.

The five friends all met up there, and went in together at the given time of 9:30.

For a pride bar, it wasn't particularly gay. The only giveaway that it was one was the costumers. Although, upon closer inspection, the bartender was wearing eyeliner, a kinda obvious giveaway.

Almost as soon as they walked in, Jeff blanked out. Kolin was disappointed. He thought he and Jeff could drink together, or at least that Jeff could tell him what to drink. Kolin had little experience with alcohol.

But Dimitri moved over to the bar, and thus everyone followed. Kolin was unsure whether or not to bring Jeff, but remembered what happened last time, and so he let him follow in his own time.

"I'd like a bourbon, please." Dimitri said, after identifying tabs and everyone showing their IDs.

"And I'll have a martini, skinny." Ethan said.

"Me too, please." Benny chimed in.

"Okay. And for you?" He looked at Kolin.

The said boy flushed and stammered. "I'm sorry, I don't drink often."

"Perhaps you'd like a pool water." Said an accented voice from behind him. He turned in time to say a man sit beside him, smiling slyly. He had red hair that was almost orange and green eyes. "I'm Ian."

"Uh, Kolin." He said quietly, looking over his shoulder for Jeff. He was still there. "Pool water, you say?"

"On me."

"…Okay. A pool water please."


	7. The Bar - Part 2

**_I do not own MBAV, but select characters and the plot line are mine to go Somewhere._**

 _The Damned's Piece of Heaven_

 _The Bar Part 2_

~Kolin's P.O.V.~

I've now had three pool waters.

They are about the size of a shot, and are served bright blue. They taste like candy in your mouth, then burn like hand sanitizer on its way down. Ian told me that's the vodka.

Ian is distinctly Irish, as his thick accent gives away. He is good-looking, especially when he smiles. He has a sly grin that makes me feel kinda dirty, like I want to be a little perverted. We've been getting to know each other, and I've found that he is quite different from Jeff.

Jeff has made his way by us. He ordered a drink, but I didn't hear what. I was hoping that it would be him sitting by me, but I guess I'll get over it.

Benny and Ethan are long drunk, dancing together in the weirdest way. Like they wanted to just make out, but didn't want to make the first move going about it. Normally I would be a bit freaked by the way they're throwing themselves around, but I feel a dizzying calm that tells me I'm buzzed.

Dimitri has met a guy, and they are flirting with their bodies. I am trying not to watch, but it's so particularly obvious. I'm surprised they haven't started kissing. Jeff sits on the other guys' side, glancing at the stranger when he can, as id to protect Dimitri from him with his eyes. But Dimitri is having a blast, and not taking notice.

"Would you like another one?" Ian asks me, nodding at my empty glass. I hesitate.

"I'm actually kinda buzzed. I wouldn't want to push it..."

"Maybe a soda then? You should be sure to stay hydrated when you're drinking."

I was just buzzed enough that that made sense. I agreed to a cola.

I noticed my legs were a bit stiff, so I told Ian I was going to walk around the room.

"What, no dancing?"

"I don't dance." I smirked shyly.

"A shame." He took a sip of his drink, smiling secretively.

I turned away before he could hear me giggle.

Normally when I walked around a room this crowded - the bar had filled as the night got later - I would be freaking out. But the alcohol tamed that. I felt pretty pleasant, actually. As I passed Ethan and Benny, they tried to pull me into the crowd, and they almost succeeded. But I scampered by, giving them an apologetic look. They let me be.

I went to the bathroom, since I had the chance, and splashed some water onto my face to sober up a bit.

Then I went back to the bar area. I visually checked up on my friends; Dimitri was smiling, eyes daring toward the man beside him, who had a hand on his knee. Jeff had come to just enough that he took a swig of his drink only to blank out again.

I sat beside Ian again. My cola had long came, but had few enough ice cubes that it wasn't watered down.

Then again, I couldn't tell. It did taste a little funny. But I let it slide, since it was my fault.

Just then, Dimitri and his guy stood up. Dimitri told Jeff that he was leaving with his new man friend, and that he'll see him in the morning.

Jeff's eyes were clear. Hard, even. "Don't. You don't know him."

Dimitri went on about how Jeff "wasn't his babysitter" and that "he was a grown man who made his own decisions" and made a scene. I sat there watching, drinking my Coke like it was popcorn and Dimitri was my drunk entertainment.

Then he stormed out. I suppose I should've tried to stop him, but I knew that I wasn't going to be able to. He had his mind set.

Plus, I was getting really dizzy. Ian noticed.

"Hey, are you okay, Kolin?" He placed a hand on my back.

"I don't know." I put my head on the table, shutting my eyes. It was too bright, all of the sudden.

"Do you need to step out? Get some air?" He rubbed circles on my back, and I cringed away.

"Could you not, touch me, please?" I asked, looking at him cautiously. "I'm kinda freaking out."

"Sorry." He looked guilty, dropping his hand onto his lap.

"I'm gonna get some air." I stood up slowly, and moved to the front door. But it was so crowded that I avoided doing so. And I had an acute sense that I was going to be sick - I was probably nauseous because of all the drinks - so I left through the door that led to the alley.

Once I was out there, I heaved. But nothing came out. I only got dizzier.

My heart was racing.

I was getting so scared.

I should've stayed with Jeff.

Then suddenly, my vision ceased.

I don't know how long I was out - five seconds? Minutes? - But when I woke up, I came to a conclusion.

I had been drugged.


	8. The Bar - Part 3

**_I do not own MBAV, but select characters and the plotline are mine to go Somewhere._**

 _The Damned's Piece of Heaven_

 _The Bar Part 3_

~Kolin's P.O.V.~

I didn't have to wait long before the door opened again.

"Kolin! Are you okay?" It was Ian, bent over me in panic.

"Ian, help - s-some drugged me..." I began fading out again, but I did not miss what happened next.

"That should be enough." Said a new voice.

* * *

Awake. It was still only Ian around me, but he had on a new face. Dark, greedy.

"Ian, help me -"

"Best you stay quiet, Kolin. Wouldn't want someone hearing you." It was again that new voice, but it came from Ian. He didn't actually have an accent.

"You're American." I accused.

"That's true." He said, eyes looking over my torso. I realized it was exposed.

"Is you're name even Ian?"

"Why would I lie about my ethnicity and not my name?" He chuckled as if I were a naive child. And deservedly so. I screwed up big time.

* * *

I had blacked out again, but my senses were gathered quicker this time. I saw that Ian was unbuckling his pants, his legs in between mine.

"Help." I whispered. Then again, louder. "H-Help!"

He put a hand over my mouth. I squirmed. "Enough of that, Kolin." He said gruffly. "I gotta hurry before one of your friends come for ya."

I cried out under his hand. Jeff wasn't a likely candidate, and Dimitri was gone. But if Ethan or Benny got tired, they'd look for me. Right?

Oh God, not again...

* * *

I gasped awake this time, and I was thrown over onto my stomach. I whimpered pathetically.

His fingers threaded into my belt loops on either side of me, and he tried to drag my pants down. I felt that I was unbuttoned and unzipped. The pants were sliding effortlessly, and he made his hungry sound that made me feel sick.

"Hey!" I hear above me, just before I black out again.

* * *

"Oh God, Kolin. Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"J-Jeff?" I mutter. "Help -"

"It's okay, Kolin. I've got you."

Indeed, he did. I was caught in his arms, pants pulled back up. I looked around for Ian - wait, that's not his name - only to find him in a heap beside me.

"Don't worry, he's knocked out. He can't hurt you." Jeff said quietly. "Forgive me for touching you like this, but I'm going to take you home."

"It's alright." I murmured. "I like when you touch me."

Just before I go out again, I see his face turn bright red.

* * *

At this point, I'm wondering what drug I had consumed.

Specifically, I'm wondering if there was a hallucinogen in it.

Because I swear, I'm not in a cab, of Benny's car, or a bus. But Jeff is holding me, and we are flying home.

Because I swear, he has wings.

* * *

Then we're at the Morgan-Weir residence, and he has used the spare key, and I am on my bed.

"Kolin, I'm going to wait here with you, until the others get home. I've already called them to tell them why we're here, and they won't be much longer. They're paying tabs now."

"Please, stay with me."

"I will, Kolin. Here, drink this. It's just water, but it should help you sober up."

I take a drink of the water, then continue. "I mean, stay until I'm better. Till tomorrow."

He pauses, staring intently at my face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I will."

"I want you to hold me like a kiss."

"What was that?"

I shortly explain to him about how I think that the intimacy of our embrace must be as intimate as a kiss.

He waits a while to speak, cheeks pink. "Perhaps. I haven't kissed in a long time."

"I've never kissed anyone." I admit. "I hoped recently that my first would be with you."

"...You should tell me that again when you're sober tomorrow."

I couldn't respond, because I had fallen back asleep.


	9. Confessions - Part 1

**_I do not own MBAV, but select characters and the plotline are mine to go Somewhere._**

 _The Damned's Piece of Heaven_

 _Confessions - Part One_

~Kolin's P.O.V.~

When I wake up again, there is a hand caressing my face.

I flinch back out of habit, then freak out entirely as I start to recall last night.

"Kolin, Kolin, it's okay." Suddenly Jeff said, leaning over from beside me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but you're okay."

"Jeff." I closed my eyes again. "Shit. What happened?"

He was silent, because he knew I'd remember. Then I did.

"Oh God!" I sat up quickly. He sat up with me.

"Hey, you're okay. Remember, you're okay."

"What did he-"

"Don't worry, he didn't - you know..."

"God." I rubbed my face with my hands. When I brought them away, I saw Jeff's hand hovering over my back in hesitation.

He blushed when I noticed this, but didn't move it. In response, I leaned fully into him.

"Kolin." He stroked my hair.

"I was so stupid! And careless!" I moaned into his shirt.

"Don't worry, Kolin. It's over now, you've learned your lesson, without major consequence. Right?"

"Of course." I nodded.

"Then to dwell on it is pointless."

"Okay. Yeah, you're right." I pulled back, smiling a bit. "You saved me."

He let out a breathless chuckle. "Barely."

"Still."

"I just mean, I watched him put something in your soda. I just sat there. I blanked again." He looked at the ground. "I couldn't come to enough to tell you before it was too late. Then the thing with Dimitri. Then I saw you leave, and Ian going after you. I was so scared, I practically dragged myself after you."

"You did?"

"Of course I did." He looked at me. "But he had locked it behind him, so I had to go around, which took so long, I was panicking like crazy... But yeah."

"Wow." I looked at the ground that he also found fascinating. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Can I tell you something, that might seem weird?"

"Yeah."

"When you where taking me home, I thought we were flying." I chuckled a bit, but then noticed Jeff's pause.

"That is weird." He said oddly. He looked pale.

"What's wrong? Too weird?"

"No, just- ugh. Well, I guess now is as good as a time as any."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you come downstairs with me?"

"Uh, yes, but-"

"Come on. I'll explain there."

So we went downstairs. He called Ethan to the living room. Benny and Dimitri were already there.

"Guys, I have an announcement."

"You're telling us?" Dimitri said, suddenly bright-eyed.

"Yes." Jeff responded.

"What's going on?" I asked as Benny pulled me next to him.

"I've been invited into Dimitri's house as a traveler. He knew that I was a, well, a supernatural creature." He paused.

No one was surprised. Not even me. We all were meta-human. I assumed that Jeff was also.

"Yes, get on with it." Dimitri urged.

"Well, Dimitri, I have asked for your shelter for a reason. I have been following your bloodline every time I visit Earth."

"Earth?" I ask.

"Huh?" Dimitri tilted his head.

"The men in your bloodline- that is, your ancestors - have all been very kind to me. I was there when your bloodline had werewolf, and also when you inherited siren and spell master. I am an Angel."

"Ooookay." This just got real. An Angel? I mean, I knew they visited Earth, but, as citizens?

"It is true." Jeff said. Then suddenly, he showed his wings.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Oh my gosh! Really? This is so cool!" Benny was practically jumping in his seat.

"An Angel. An Angel has been tracking my lineage." Dimitri looked prideful.

Jeff put his wings away, looking a bit uncomfortable. "So yeah."

"I'm a vampire." Ethan said suddenly. "You guys deserve to know that."

"Really?" Benny's response. "That's why I can't smell your blood!"

"What?" Ethan questioned.

"I'm a vampire too!" Benny said, grinning.

"Oooh." Ethan looked like he put two and two together himself. He glanced at me. "Kolin. Know that you know we smell blood..."

I knew his question. My blood was special, no question.

"Yeah, it seems to change scents a lot." Benny wondered aloud.

"Okay. Guys, I'm... a Shape Shifter."

Jeff's eyebrows went up. Dimitri's jaw went down.

"Shape Shifter?" Dimitri practically shouted. "Do you know how rare those are?"

"I'm guessing about the same as last time I was here." Jeff muttered. "I've never met a Shape Shifter."

"Well, I don't like to use it, because, you know." I shrugged. "For the record, I've never met an Angel."

"Well, we don't get out much." He grinned.

"I can relate." I grinned back.

"So, you can't just come to Earth whenever you want?" Benny asked, curious.

"No." His face went grave. "It's rare, and the term is short."

"How short?" I ask suddenly. There's a pause as Jeff stares at the ground. "Jeff? How much longer are you here this time?"

He looked at me. "Let's go talk, yeah?"

Dread filled my stomach as we went back upstairs together.


	10. Confessions - Part 2

**_So. I'm sure we all can say I'm a terrible person, for going on a four month break without warning. I could very easily apologize, but it would just be more words on a document. So instead I'll make a promise - I will not go on another break without warning._**

 ** _Please check out my profile. I have posted medium summaries for stories I am considering starting. Let me know if any catch your eye, via the poll or PM._**

 ** _I am also officially a Beta Reader now. Check out my Beta profile and consider me if you are looking for a Beta Reader._**

 ** _I do not own MBAV, but select characters and the plotline are mine to go Somewhere._**

 _The Damned's Piece of Heaven_

 _Confessions - Part Two_

~Kolin's P.O.V.~

Jeff leads me over to the bed and we sit down. It's a while before he speaks.

"Angels get a visit a minimum of every century, unless they have someone or something to return to. I get one every 50 years since I am tracking a bloodline, especially since it's a metahuman boodline. The only way I could see you again is if I keep tracking Dimitri's bloodline, and that you stay close to it. Shapeshifters are, from what I know, immortal, right?"

My head was spinning slightly. "Um, yes, we are. But Shapeshifters are also hunted for our skins. That's why we're rare."

"Oh wow. That's kind of disturbing." He made a face.

"Yea. So wait - how long are the visits?"

He looks at me, serious again. "Six years."

"And how long have you been here already?"

"Four."

My heart skips uncomfortably.

"Jeff, are you saying that once you leave, I won't see you again for half of a century?"

His eyes widen. "Oh, Kolin, no. Well, yes, but, that can change."

"How?"

"Angels hearts change once they're in love. Once that change is made, we are drawn to earth every five years and stay for a year. This lasts until the person we dies, then we return to normal visit times. But something has to signify the change."

"Like what?"

"A kiss." He blushed a little bit.

I also blushed. "Are you say that you're in love with me?"

Jeff looked at the ground. "Maybe not all of the way yet, but I know that's what's happening. So, yes."

"Oh." I was truly surprised by that. "Why?"

He looked up at me, laughing in disbelief. "Kolin, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met. I can't entertain the thought of being away from you, and when I am, you fill my head until I get to see you or talk to you again."

My blush grew. "Oh wow."

"Would you give me a chance, Kolin? We don't have to kiss yet or anything, if that makes you uncomfortable. We don't even have to date. I'm just hoping you consider me..."

I leaned forward, putting my hands on his knees. "I will definitely consider you, Jeff. But, I've, um, never kissed anyone before..." I admitted earnestly.

He smiled knowingly. "It's okay, Kolin."

I smiled, then let out a breathy chuckle. I leaned forward and looked into Jeff's eyes, even as they closed and he put his lips on mine with a tilt of his chin.

I was having my first kiss. With an Angel.

He pulled away, his eyes lighter in hue, and wrapped his arms around me.

I was going to use every bit of those two years.


	11. My Time Is Up

**_I do not own MBAV, but select characters and the plotline are mine to go Somewhere._**

 _The Damned's Piece of Heaven_

 _My Time Is Up_

~Kolin's P.O.V.~

"Kolin. Wake up. Kolin!" I'm shook awake by Jeff's voice, as well as his hands.

"What, what's wrong?" I sit up quickly and look at the clock by our bed. It's 3:15 am.

"Kolin, do you remember when I told you I'd know when my last hour was?" His eyes were wide and sad.

Mine mirrored his own. "Jeff..."

"It's time."

"No..." We were supposed to watch a movie tomorrow. He'd never seen the _Terminator_ \- I was going to make a huge deal out of it, with themed snacks and a marathon.

He pulled me against him, causing pleased tingles to run over me. "Kolin, I'm sorry."

"You said you still had about a month." My words shuddered as I put my hands over his back.

"Time is a man-made thing, I'm still not good at measuring it. That's completely my fault." He whispered against my hair.

"How long?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. He glanced at the clock over my shoulder.

"47 minutes."

I sniffed. "What should we do?"

"Can I just hold you till I have to go?"

"Of course." We laid back, and I felt him tracing and feeling all of his favorite things about me: my legs, my stomach, my heartbeat, my jawline, and more.

I could only bury myself in everything that was him. Memorizing him. His smell, vanilla and salt; the texture of his skin; the way his shoulder blades seemed to stick out, but it was really him folding his wings...

All too soon, he pulled away. "Two minutes."

"Jeff..." I choked a bit.

"I'm sorry again, Kolin, but you can't watch this."

"Why?"

"Heaven's Glory will show. Watching it will blind you."

"Oh. That's intense." I sniffed again.

"I can go to the bathroom, but please keep your eyes closed just in case."

"Okay." I tried to say it calmly, like I had my shit together, but it came out a sob."

"When I get back, you'll have to show me that movie."

"Of course."

He kissed my cheek, just in front of my ear - the place that I find the most affectionate - and walks away soundlessly.

I keep my eyes closed until I count to 120, then when I open them, I know he is gone.

But I also know that he will be back.


End file.
